Viva La Vida
by TheMuffinMan6969
Summary: Perseus, the heir of Kronos, takes over Olympus after his father is killed. Perseus then learns of a deal that his father made involving the Titans and Goddesses. Stuck with a wife that doesn't want to be married to him, Perseus tries to make life for her as good as it can be. Meanwhile, a revolutionary flame sparks on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The War Is Won.

 **Hi, so I thought I'd have a go at a dark Percy fanfiction. This is a Pertemis story where Percy switched to the Titan's side after book 4. Kronos made him his heir and if Kronos were to ever fade, Percy would take over. Again, this is Percy x Artemis and no, Artemis is not on the Titan's side, you'll see once you start reading.**

Chapter 1: The War Is Won.

I watched as the army of monsters and demigods attacked the Olympian demigods. This battle was ours and when it was, the war would be as well. Finally, my father can rule and I can be in peace.

Despite what the Olympians and Demigods surely thought, I was not doing this for personal gain, but for the wellbeing of the world. Olympus was getting dangerous, Zeus was gaining an even bigger head than before and all the gods were backing up. Zeus would willingly banish someone to Tartarus if they even showed the slightest amount of power above average. That's how paranoid he was getting.

As much as I hated going against my former family, the one I had done so much for, it had to be done. They were too dangerous.

Speaking of Olympus, I'd better go check on what's happening upstairs. I sliced through another poor demigod, a daughter of Demeter, looks like it. I pitied all of these demigods. They had to fight for a cause they probably didn't even believe in because their parents made them. Now here they were laying down their lives for their parents.

My thoughts drifted to the gods themselves. They were all fighting on Olympus while my father went to the throne room to challenge the Big Three; Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.

I ran into the Empire State Building. The mortal sitting at the counter was asleep, so I just took the key to the 600th floor and got in the elevator.

I turned the key and the elevator shot up, playing some dreadful tune.

I waited for about five minutes before I heard a familiar ding and the doors opened. Olympus was completely in ruin. Bodies lined the streets, people were crying in despair and grief over all they lost, it looked as if Tartarus himself has just waltzed through here. My father's doing, no doubt.

At the sight of me, the satyrs and nymphs that had once worshipped and loved me cowered away in fear, begging for mercy. They had nothing to fear from me, I wasn't like my father or the other Titans, I didn't slaughter innocents for breathing. I just wasn't that type of guy.

The palace was crumbling and when I finally reached the throne room, a huge chunk of roof fell down behind me. I ignored it and slammed open the doors.

Standing there, in a flurry of movement, was my father Kronos, fighting his three sons in a battle to the death. Zeus threw a bolt but my father deflected it with his scythe.

Kronos saw me, and the had an evil grin on his face. Then, he looked behind me and his face fell. "Perseus, behind you!" I had but a millisecond to spare as I spun around and brought up my sword, effectively blocking the massive attack that had been dealt by none other than the god of war himself, Ares.

"Hey, punk. You come here to die, finally?" He cackled and I swung. Caught off guard, he almost got hit before my sword was smacked away by a giant hammer. Hephaestus.

Looking over, I saw the rest of the Olympians standing there, weapons ready. Ares, Hephaestus and Athena surrounded me, poised to attack. Artemis, Apollo and Hermes stood at the back, using range to their advantage. Aphrodite, Dionysus and Demeter sort of stood in between, using their ranged powers but melee weapons.

I grinned a sick, twisted grin. All Olympians aside from the big three, this was going to be fun.

Without hesitating, I lunged at Ares. He was expecting me to attack, however, and he easily blocked it with his sword. Wasting no time, I moved to Hephaestus, using his slowness two my advantage. I attacked the god of the forge in a quick flurry of strikes, cutting him all over his body.

Hephaestus groaned and swung his hammer at me. I ducked and he hit the now charging Ares in the face, breaking his nose.

All the other gods chose that time to attack. Artemis and Apollo fired their arrows, while a flying Hermes circled the room with the Caduceus, occasionally firing lasers at me.

Dionysus and Demeter used their agricultural powers to ensnare me in vines and roots, leaving me immobile. Artemis, Apollo and Hermes continued to fire at me but I blocked all their shots.

Aphrodite came up to my stationary form and grabbed my cheek. She looked at me with those sultry, beautiful eyes. "Come now, Perseus. Why must we all fight. You surrender to us, and maybe we can have a little fun."

You know, I almost fell for it. My eyes seemed to glaze over as I looked at the beautiful goddess in front of me. Maybe she was right, maybe I should go back.

Wait, what was I thinking! I shook my head, effectively snapping myself out of it before looking at her and giving her one clean punch to the face, knocking her out. I'm not one for hitting women, but this was an enemy that had just tried to seduce me in the middle of a battle. I think it's fair to say that this bitch deserved it.

Athena gripped her spear and lunged at me, but I grabbed the tip of it and twisted, breaking the head off. I grabbed Athena, pulled her arm up high, and stabbed her in the ribs with it. She screamed and fell to the ground clutching her wound.

I swung my sword repeatedly at the vinery constricting around my legs, cutting it off. Dionysus and Demeter had pained expressions on their faces, as if they were using all their power just to keep it like that.

I broke the last vine off and dived to the right, dodging a wave of projectiles sent by Artemis, Apollo and Hermes.

I reached into my coat and pulled out a large black revolver. I turned, and aimed at the now motionless Hermes, wasting no time in pulling the trigger. The poor god fell to the ground with a shriek, blood oozing out of his right arm.

I turned to the twins. I raised my revolver to them and they aimed two arrows at me. Apollo's was set on fire, and Artemis' looked to be dipped in poison. Either way, if I got hit, I would probably die.

I took aim at Apollo and fired, hitting him in the chest. "APOLLO!" Artemis yelled before looking back at me, infuriated.

I aimed at her, but somehow I couldn't pull the trigger. Something was possessing me, telling me to stop, begging. I ignored it, now was not the time to become merciful. I pulled the trigger and the bullet hit her just to the right of the stomach. She fell next to her brother.

Demeter and Dionysus once again tried to trap me with vines, but I dodged their attacks. I looked down at the ground, and I found a rock. Not too big, it could barely fill the palm of my hand. It didn't matter, I picked it up and flung it across the room. It hit Demeter right in between the eyes, and she fell to the ground.

Dionysus looked at me wide eyed, before he was cut off by Hephaestus' war cry. The brute charged me, raising his hammer to smite me. I dodged, but he immediately went to strike again.

This process went on for a little moment longer before I got bored and decided to end it.

The god raised his hammer again, but this time I used all of my Titan strength to knock it out of his hands. The massive hammer flew across the room, before smashing into a shocked Dionysus who didn't even have time to blink.

Hephaestus roared, and made to grab me, but he was too slow. I ducked behind him, before raising my sword and bringing it down, embedding itself in his shoulder. Hephaestus fell to the ground, still alive, but barely.

For a second, I thought that was it, before I was punched in the back of the head. I turned around, and met a fuming Ares. "Really, Ares? Sucker punching? You must be desperate." I laughed. He glared at me. "You know what, punk? Why don't we settle this like men. Now weapons, now powers, just you, me, and our fists. Mano y Mano."

I smirked. "You're on, bad boy. Just remember that time I beat you in single combat when I was twelve?" I taunted, and he screamed out of rage. He threw the first punch, which I dodged. I then turned around and punched him, but the dodged that.

This cycle replayed for many minutes. Us throwing punches and the other dodging. Ares got sick of it. "Stop dodging and take it like a man!" I ordered, and a mock bowed. "Your wish is my command, Lord Ares."

He yelled, and brought his fist back. He pushed forward, sending his fiat towards my face. I surprised him though when I caught his hand before it could even reach me. I cringed, Ares was in no way weak.

We both regained focus and the started pushing, hoping to overpower me. Instead, I pushed back, and it was a simple battle of wills.

"Hey, Ares. You know how I know I'm gonna win this?" Ares glared at me. "What are you talking about, punk?" I continued. "You've been training your whole life for this but me… I don't train. I don't prepare. I don't even plan what I'm about to do. I just charge into battle and hope I don't die."

Ares looked at me, confused before I pushed his fist away and punched him in the face. He tried to fight back, but I went all out. I kept punching and hitting him using all my Titan strength.

Ares fell onto his back and I jumped on him.

I pulled him up by the collar of his shirt before I went berserk on his face. I punched, kicked, clawed and slapped what was supposed to be the God of Violence. Eventually, Ares gave up and surrendered, on the verge of death.

I stood up, and looked around. I had single handedly either knocked out or seriously injured 9 Olympians all coming at me at once. If this was who was currently ruling our world, I was disappointed.

I looked over at my father, and saw a sight I did not want to see. He was on his knees, with his sons all standing in front of him.

I tried to run, to reach him, but it was of no use. Poseidon thrusted forward, impaling him with his trident. Hades snapped his fingers, and the ground opened before them. Skeletal arms latched onto Kronos. He tried desperately to pull away, but it was of no use. Finally, Zeus struck the killing blow. He threw down his master bolt, destroying Kronos' grip on solid ground, and sending him hurtling into Tartarus.

I looked on, gobsmacked. Kronos, our leader, had just been killed. I felt a rush of power enter my body, and I instantly knew what it was. I was the heir of Kronos, and said Titan had just died. The power rushing through me was not only his powers over time, but his place as King of the Titans.

The Big Three looked at the carnage around the room, and then at me. Poseidon grew a sad frown. "Percy, please. You don't have to do this. You can come back to the good side, and all will be forgiven. Please." The man I had once called Father begged.

I let out a cold, humourless laugh. "How can you expect me to believe you. I know for a fact that nobody will forgive me, I'm too far gone. Last time, when I showed a hint of mutinous feelings, you see the whole of Olympus against me. My own friends, family, and even myself. I hated myself after what you all did. I believed everything you said about me just being a worthless runt who has no place in this world. Then I met Kronos. The offered me something you could never give me, a start-over. I gladly took it, and now that Kronos is gone, it's my turn to take over."

I saw tears in Poseidon's eyes. The gods I had just defeated were all getting back up, glaring at me,and readying their weapons. I looked back at my former father, and he finished. "If that's the way you feel, Perseus, then so be it."

When he said that, literally everybody in the room aside from me charged,all getting ready to strike me down.

I can't remember much from there, mainly blurs. I know I injured quite a lot of them. I felt my powers weaken and I knew they were about to overpower me. Then, my saviours arrived.

The doors burst open, and in strode the Titans plus Luke. Atlas, Luke, Iapetus, Hyperion, Krios, Oceanus and Prometheus all stood at the door and looked at us. They readied their weapons, but I held up a hand to stop them.

I looked at Zeus. "Surrender Zeus, and we can stop this from getting out of hand. If you do not surrender, you and your family will be slaughtered, even you can not deny that." By the end, Zeus had lost all hope and he looked down.

He reluctantly dropped his weapon, and the rest of the Olympians did so. I smiled. "Good boy." Atlas looked at me. "Perseus, where is Lord Kronos?" When the said that I grew a sad look upon my face. "He… he's in Tartarus." The Titans looked shocked, before they moved to kill the nearest Olympian.

I looked back at them. "STOP!" They looked shocked, but didn't release their victims. I took a deep breath. "As your new king, I order that you let them go now. They have surrendered, and are now our prisoners." At that, they begrudgingly let everyone go.

I looked around the throne room, if you could even call it that anymore. I looked at the rubble cluttering the floor, and I had an idea. "Step back, all of you. I'm not sure if this will work." They all did so, and I concentrated.

I thought about the throne room before it was like this, when it was a magnificent palace with 12 golden thrones in a horseshoe shape. Sure enough, when I opened my eyes, I found that i had reverse time to when the throne room was like that.

I looked back at the Titans and smirked. "Gentlemen, please take your seats."

~~Time Skip~~

The war was won. Many demigods both on our side and the Olympians but the ones that had survived had surrendered,and their fate was yet to be decided. First of all, we had to decide the fates of the Olympians.

I sat on my massive throne, looking down upon the gods. The Titans and Titanesses sat in their respective thrones. On the Titan side, we had Atlas, Luke, Iapetus, Hyperion, Krios and Oceanus. On the Titaness side sat Rhea, Tethys, Theia, Phoebe, Rhea and Themis.

In the middle of the throne room, all bound by magical chains, were the Olympians.

I cleared my throat, and everyone in the room stopped talking. I was still getting used to this whole 'King of Olympus' thing, it caught me off guard.

The gods and Titans all looked at me, waiting for me to speak. Finally, I did.

"Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. You have been charged with the murder and overthrowing of the former king Kronos, Titan of Time. You, along with your sisters Hera and Demeter, are also charged with imprisoning and torturing members of the current Olympian council. How do you plead?" I finished. Zeus looked up at me defiantly. "Guilty." I nodded, then turned to the other gods.

"Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, Artemis and Apollo, you have been charged with aiding the aforementioned 5 convicted criminals in maintaining their power on Olympus, and helping them to try and stop us when we came back to claim what was rightfully ours. How do you plead?" It was Dionysus, surprisingly, that answered. "Guilty!"

I nodded. "Very well then." I turned to the council. "It's time to decide their punishments." The council immediately went crazy, offering up suggestions. The only one who seemed to stay quiet was Rhea. I figured she didn't really seem excited about sentencing her children and grandchildren to their punishments.

Atlas rose a hand, and I pointed at him. "I don't think we should kill them. I think we should bestow upon them punishments like they did unto us." I nodded. "Very well then, Atlas. Who do you choose to take your place under the sky. It cannot be one of the big three, I have something special planned for them." Atlas pointed at Ares. "The war God. If he's as strong as he claims he is, he shall have no trouble lifting the sky."

I nodded. I pointed to Hephaestus. "Hephaestus' punishment. Any suggestions?" Iapetus raised a hand. "He _is_ the god of the forge. Perhaps we could have him craft our weapons." The rest of the Titans all agreed.

"Now, Apollo's punishment?" Hyperion raised his hand. "The god of the sun should restricted to his chariot for all eternity. The only thing he is able to do is raise the sun in the morning, and lower it at night." The council agreed.

"Hermes' punishment?" Luke, unsurprisingly, raised his hand. "He could remain the messenger of Olympus. He will remain our messenger, but the is not allowed to leave Olympus without permission." I raised an eyebrow at his mercy. Wasn't Luke supposed to hate his dad? I'll have to bring it up with him later. Most of the council agreed.

"And Dionysus' punishment?" Oceanus raised his hand. "Have him remain at Camp Half-Blood and remain sober forever. That'll teach the drunken fool." Only one person disagreed, so it was decided.

"Now, onto the goddesses punishments." I laughed, but Atlas stopped me. "My lord, before the battle, Kronos made a deal that you and all of us Titans" the said gesturing to the male side of the council. "be rewarded with a wife if we do not currently have one. And besides, you _do_ need a queen."

My jaw almost hit the floor. "Y-you're saying that father" Poseidon cringed. "Basically gave you all the goddesses?" Atlas nodded. "And you, my lord." I was even more shocked.

After about five minutes, I regained my composure. "I suppose that is a fitting punishment enough. Very well, how do we decide?" Most of the Titans shrugged, but Luke said. "Draw names from a hat?" I could tell it was meant to be a joke, and moat of the council did actually laugh, but it was honestly the best idea so far.

"Very well, then." I snapped my fingers, and two Top Hats appeared on my lap, both filled with slips of paper.

"These are the names of the currently unmarried Titans, and the Goddesses. Luckily, it's the same amount of people on both sides."

I reached into the first hat, and drew out a paper, then I did the same with the second.

"Iapetus… and Demeter." No expression from either of the two.

I drew again.

"Krios… and Aphrodite." Krios smirked.

I drew again.

"Luke… and Athena." Luke and Athena both looked mortified.

I drew again.

"Atlas… and Hera." Zeus' shouts of 'NO!' could be heard from miles away. Atlas just grinned. He looked at me and spoke. "Which leaves…"

It took me a moment to catch onto what he was getting at, and my heart sunk. I drew once more.

"Me… and Artemis." I flinched as I saw her glaring at me from her spot beside Apollo. I got flashbacks to the battle, when I had hesitated to hurt her. I still had no idea why. Then, I shot her. Boy, she was gonna be pissed.

An uncomfortable silence clouded the room. Then, Zeus' angry voice resonated. "NO! I WILL NOT LET ANY OF YOU MONSTERS MARRY MY DAUGHTERS AND WIFE! YOU'LL ALL ROT IN TARTARUS BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

I heard Atlas' quiet snicker of 'She's not your wife anymore.' and I glared at him. I got up off of my throne, and walked towards the chained King of the Gods.

"Ah, the Big Three. I've got something special lined up for you. For you, Hades, The fields of Punishment await." I laughed and Hades visibly paled, which is weird since Hades is already paler than a ghost.

"Poseidon, my former father. For you, I will destroy Atlantis while you watch, then… well, you won't be seeing Amphitrite and Triton for a _very_ long time." Poseidon looked at me, and in his eyes I saw no love, no love for his former son, only hate. "You MONSTER! If you touch them I swear on the-"

"Finally, Zeus, Former King of Olympus. For you, you shall face the punishment you bestowed on the Titans. The depths of Tartarus hunger for you." Zeus had no time to protest as the ground opened beneath him. He looked at me defiantly. "You will rue this day, Perseus. I will be back to claim my throne, and I'm bringing an army with me!" I simply sat back down on my throne. I waved at him as he fell into the red, fiery pits.

I looked around at the shocked council. "Dismissed."

 **So, that's the start of this story. How did you guys like it! Review and tell me what you thought about it. Next chapter goes into Percy x Artemis and we'll see where the rest of the story goes from there. Review and tell what you want two happen. I planning for there to eventually be a revolution led by Zeus and Percy will be dethroned, but I need ideas for chapters between that.**

 **Word count: 3753**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Be That Way.

 **Hey, how ya doing? I'm simultaneously working on this story and my other one so chapters for both will be coming out slower. Again, what are some ideas for filler chapters? Review this story and tell me what you think about it!**

Chapter 2: Be That Way.

I walked down the paths of olympus towards my palace. My new 'wife' followed me in her golden chains. She glared at me the whole way giving me the silent treatment as well. Finally, we came upon a large plain palace that looked as if it had yet to be decorated.

The two of us walked up the steps and towards the front door, before I unlocked it. We stepped inside, and I had to stop myself from aweing at the inside. It was magnificent. Glorious architecture covered the inside, and I that we could decorate it however we wanted.

I turned back to Artemis and reached out towards her. She flinched very obviously. ' _Does she really think I'm like that?'_ I thought to myself sadly. Instead of touching her in any intimate way like I'm sure she was expecting, I simply removed the cuffs from her wrists.

She looked at me, confused for a moment before she was suddenly gone. It felt something pressed into my back and realized that she must have taken one from the kitchen or something. "Big mistake, boy." She hissed in my ear.

I calmly raised my arms in surrender and spoke back. "I'm not trying to do anything, my lady. It's just that it made me sad seeing you in those chains, it reminded me of Mount Othrys." I frowned sadly at the memory of the goddess being held under the sky. I suddenly got a wave of flashbacks; Me taking the sky from her, gaining a grey hair from the force, and her telling me that I was the only male who had ever managed to gain her respect.

I felt a huge pang of guilt. I was the only male she had ever trusted, and I had betrayed her. I had destroyed any chance she ever had of trusting a man again. I felt so guilty.

Despite what everyone thought, I felt really guilty and regretful about joining Kronos. I was just so angry, I went to the only person who was there at the time. I'm so stupid. Kronos probably never even loved me, or even respected me. He only wanted me because I was the so-called 'most powerful demigod.' Joining Kronos had meant betraying my family, when really only Poseidon had done anything personal to me. The rest of them I thought as family, and I had thrown it all away in a moment of rage. I felt so guilty.

I felt Artemis' grip on the knife loosen, she was probably having the same flashbacks I had just had. I decided to gain her trust. If we were to be married, we needed to trust each other. I fear for how the other goddesses are being treated right now.

"Look, Lady Artemis, I'm going to tell you something that I've never told another living soul. I feel so guilty. Guilty for everything. Guilty for betraying Olympus, guilty for all the deaths I have caused, guilty for hurting you." Artemis slowly pulled the knife away from my back. "So, My Lady. I'm giving you my permission, to kill me. Do it. I deserve it. I have done nothing but sinned, and no one can tell me otherwise. Please, just kill me."

Artemis didn't speak for a while, but her arm was still around my neck. Eventually, she withdrew her arm and I heard the knife hit the floor. I turned around to see a sobbing Artemis. I honestly had no idea what to do.

Artemis' breath hitched when I wrapped my arms around her. Though I couldn't see her face, I could tell she was glaring. "What the Hades are you doing?!" She asked, pushing me off. "Comforting you." I answered. She glared at me even more. "I don't need comforting from a disgusting, worthless _male._ Especially not one that forced me into a marriage." She growled. I sighed. "My lady, I did not force you into this, my now deceased father did. I had no say in this. If I could, I would get us out of this."

Now that just pissed her off. "What are you saying, that I'm not good enough to be your wife?" I raised an eyebrow. "No, my lady. I-" She cut me off. 'No, you know what? I'm done! I'll remain your faithful _wife,_ but I will never interact or speak with you again. If I can't get out of this, I can at least make eternity more bearable." I must admit, I felt a little bit guilty at her words.

My eyes narrowed. "Fine, Be That Way." I said before storming off.

I marched into the master bedroom and slammed the door. I looked around the room, and I had to stop myself from puking. The walls were _sickeningly_ blank, it felt as if this was purgatory, not my new sleeping quarters. Maybe I should redecorate.

I walked around the room, taking note of the size and envisioning all the ideas I had in my head. First, some colour. But what colour?

' _Blood.'_

'Woah, where did that come from? Who said that?'

' _I am Abaddon, destroyer of everything.'_

'Oh, okay. What are you doing in my head?' There was a cold, raspy laugh.

' _Stupid! I am you! Well, your Roman aspect at least.'_ Abaddon laughed again. I had a million thoughts running through my head all at once.

'Wait, my Roman aspect?' I asked Abaddon dumbly.

' _Yes, dummy! Every God, Titan and Primordial gets one. You know, Zeus = Jupiter, Kronos = Saturn, Perseus = Abaddon.'_ I nodded, still not quite getting it.

'So my Roman aspect is a bloodthirsty, maniacal, Destroyer of Worlds?' I asked. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew Abaddon was nodding. I sighed.

'Very well then, you wanna help me decorate?' I asked him, and Abaddon cackled.

' _It would be my pleasure.'_ He said, and with that, we set off to work.

~~~Time Skip~~~

ARTEMIS P.O.V.

I grumbled, exploring the new palace that had once belonged to my father Zeus, and my grandfather Kronos before that. Because of Zeus' departure, it had stripped itself of everything he had decorated it with. Now, it was just a bunch of blank, long, white hallways.

I felt strange walking down those hallways. It was as if I was walking through dimensions, or through time itself. That being said, I was betrothed to the God of Time, so that would make sense.

I felt a bad feeling in my stomach at the thought of my betrothed. My _betrothed_. The word felt disgusting on my tongue. That bastard had the gall to take over Olympus, banish my father to Tartarus, and then claim me as his _wife._ He kept saying that it wasn't his fault, and that he didn't know, but I knew he was lying. The Titans had all been planning this. Atlas' face when he looked at my stepmother _horrified_ me. I fear for my sisters as I wonder what their new betrotheds are doing to them.

Aphrodite, taken by that bastard Krios. Demeter, taken by the gentle giant Iapetus. Athena, taken by that traitor son of Hermes. Hera, taken by the cruel Atlas. And me, taken by the worst of them all, Perseus. The traitor of Olympus, the new King of the Titans, the one who had _shot me._ I winced as I remembered the scar on my stomach, and the pain of the bullet hitting me.

When he shot my brother, he turned the gun on me, and I swear that just for a second, I saw hesitation. He had hesitated to do it, to pull the trigger, to _hurt me._ I shivered at the thought of what he would do to me, now that I was stuck with him.

I had no doubt that this would be an abusive relationship, he was a titan after all. It was just a matter of when he would strike me first. Tears ran down my cheeks as I thought of the irony in the situation. Me, the feminist goddess, married and in an abusive relationship.

I choked up at the thought of my hunters. Not many of them had been killed in the fighting itself, I could feel it, but they would undoubtedly be executed or raped. In the end, there would be no more hunt, not if the Titans got them.

Surely, surely Perseus wouldn't let Thalia, his favourite cousin, or Arianna, his own twin _sister,_ share that fate, would he?

What am I saying, of course he would. The kind, loyal, and caring Percy Jackson that had taken the sky for me was gone. Now there was only Perseus, king of the Titans.

But still, his own sister? Was he really that far gone?

Only time will tell.

 **I'm back baby! I got halfway through this chapter, left it for two months, and just finished it. My interest in this story has returned, so I'll be doing more on it as soon as possible. You'll notice that my writing style improves the further into the chapter we get. As I said, that's because this chapter was written over a two months span. Also, sorry for this chapter being shorter than the last one. Unfortunately, most chapters are gonna be 2000-2500 words, because I don't like having too much happen in one chapter. For example, the battle and council scenes from the last chapter could have been two different chapters, it's just that old me never liked stopping, so yeah. Anyways, I'll see ya next time.**

 **What did you guys think of me adding Arianna Jackson, Percy's twin, into this? Unfortunately, she became a hunter with Bianca di Angelo at the start of TTC, so Percy hasn't really seen her since that meeting on Olympus. (CANON CHANGE: Bianca didn't die. Zoe was the only one to die on that quest. More on that later.) Review! What do ya think?**

 **Word count: 1705**


End file.
